Faded Silence
by Nameless Sky
Summary: To be damned is not to be simply Marked... It's to be Burned.


_Prelude**:** A Demon's Sight._

_"In the dead of night, I remember... How much I hate the world." _

_- Seto Kaiba_

* * *

><p>Transition: A passage, movement, development, or evolution from one concept, stage, subject, form, state, position, or style to another.<p>

Transition: Changing from one form and state of being to another.

* * *

><p>Seto couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. And <em>the thing<em> stared right back.

Going through his normal morning routine, he entered his office with the same intention as every other day, but that was all put to an abrupt halt when he found his newest Demon. Literally.

The thing had explained itself as being sent by Set to observe him at work.

That damned supervisor of Transitions... And the Original, but that didn't matter right now.

What mattered right now, was that the thing was just standing there, staring at him, and looking all the world like the punk teenager on Halloween that Seto _just knew_ it wasn't.

Deathly pale and porcelain skin, not a single marring to be found and if it wasn't breathing, Seto would have thought he was looking at a corpse. He probably was though. A very well kept and young corpse too. By Human standards, he looked around seventeen, give or take a year. And as far as he could see, not one blemish was there to interrupt the imperative beauty of the Dark Being that stood before him.

Long tresses of shock-white hair that deeply contrasted against the ebony black of it's tattered trench coat, faded jeans that have probably seen better days, ripped at the knees, and he could make out the faint outline of... blue and green stitch-heart shapes on black knee-high socks? With equally attention drawing silver combat boots, the dim darkening of grey lines darting across the sleek surface to make out the yet to be identified company logo most products would bare. Underneath the high collared trench coat was a simple black button-up shirt, the vague glimmer of a dark silver and what looked to be a thick cord led him to think it had a necklace or two on, most likely a gift from one of it's past family, if it had one still, that was given to it before or after the Transition.

Dear Ra, if this - _this thing_ really was his latest charge, he'd serious have to have a talk with the bloody bloke who decided these atrocities were anywhere near acceptable! Not that he actually cared about the thing's opinion, but if he had to be stuck with it's presence until Set found someone else to take it under their wing or deemed it fit to be on it's own... if he had to be stuck with it's presence... What in Hell's name happened to those blasted R&D freak's so-called fashion sense?

And just leave it to Set to dump the odd one out of all the oddities in the recently created onto him. Set could love his job all he wanted, but even he should know that Seto-freaking-Kaiba did not have the same sentiments as he. They were opposites in just about every way except the obvious, thank you very much.

He would've sworn the man did it just for kicks.

He would have normally chased his newest charges away by now, but he didn't yet. The thing actually seemed fairly harmless, minus the demonic qualities it had, and if anything, he could already tell it was indeed just that, _the_ odd one out of all the oddities.

Blood red ram horns sat atop it's fluffy white head, adding yet another colorful distraction and contradiction, and they matched up perfectly with it's watery crimson eyes that shimmered like the life liquid they imitated.

Black leathery wings were spread only slightly as to not take up so much room, unusual for a new creation, considering that they quite liked to cause chaos right off the bat and thought themselves to be so superior. From what he could see, they probably stretched out twice as long as his arms length on each side. At the end of each said wings were sharp, black bone like thorns, as were the rest of the bones that stuck out, and each gave off a strangely dull and brittle appearance like they were hollow, but he knew looks were deceiving.

It's tail was amongst some of the most peculiar that he's seen in awhile at that too.

The closest that he could use to describe it was that of a metal or glass dragon tail with thorny spikes.

A worn down and lacklustre black, but when the light hit it just right, they shined a brilliant silver. There wasn't any obvious reptilian scales until the light hit it either and the tail as a whole seemed to be divided into about 14 uneven sections, the joints locking into the other as one might stack cones from largest to smallest, the tip being a thin knife like arrow. At each joint, another thorn-spike sat, and he couldn't help but remember and compare it to that of a thick whip made of metal. Glass even. Maybe even cooled magma. With jagged rocks.

If that was the case, he could almost hear the shriek of metal being dragged against glass as they scrapped together as it swished it's tail around in a casual, but trembling motion.

Now _that_ was highly unusual.

Casual, he could understand. New creations normally didn't feel intimidated that easily, they were in a whole new form, holding a whole new level of power they certainly wouldn't have had in their "past life" so to speak. The trembling, however, was abnormal. Extremely abnormal.

Even from just looking at the cautious sway it held itself at each swish and swipe, he could tell that it wasn't from it's new found power. No. The thing felt nowhere near as powerful as it should have been after it's Transition.

Was this thing actually afraid? Fearful? Then it made no sense that it was just standing there so casually, not looking the slightest bit shaken or even startled by his own frosty blue stare.

Maybe Set was right to send the thing here if that was the case... It's not very often they get such contradicting oddities, even despite the unique and rather lenient attitude the New Order had towards just about everything.

With a heavy sigh, Seto mentally rolled his eyes and stalked over to his desk, pointedly ignoring the thing still in his office.

His eyes barely glanced over when he heard a soft thud, only to find the thing had sat down, it's tail laid out in a semi circle around it, the horns and wings gone, and more disturbing was the actually look of _pure innocence_ and curiosity it held in those sudden leaf-green eyes. The way the final wisps of blood was sucked dry into a bright green forest was rather unnerving.

Most unusual for any new creation, even by Demon standards. Definitely an abnormal one.

It's eyes were that of a curious child and with the innocence of yet-to-be tainted...

He wasn't entirely sure to be stunned or disturbed yet.

Was this thing even a Demon? Or was Set just screwing with him, and had sent an Angel with Demon Charms again?

The stare-down of internal confusion and curious wonder continued for several long moments, and Seto watched in blank humor as it tilted it's head, hair cascading down to fall in place at the side of it's head in a white waterfall, tail darting out and than around it's waist before settling in it's lap. The tail laid limp after that and the thing never once batted an eyelash.

Seto could feel his eye twitch in annoyance and he whirled back around to do his work, and he would savor the temporary peace he had before it'd be inevitably shattered by some news or another later in the day as it always had.

* * *

><p>Down slammed the empty coffee mug and Seto let loose a deep growl from the back of his throat.<p>

Killer blue eyes glared at the intruding figure standing in his doorway, said figure could only offer up a nervous grin before their eyes were pulled to a shock of white standing by the grand windows that was watching them with unhidden curiosity in emerald depths.

"Who the hell is that? No wait, don't tell me. Set sent you another newbie to watch, didn't he? I'm amazed the thing is still standing though... I'mma guess that means it's harmles-"

"Otogi, to what do I owe this ungrateful visit _this_ time?" The quick-tempered CEO growled out once again with just the edges of venom leaking into his emotionless tones.

The figure, now named Otogi, had yet to move from the door entrance, rolled his eyes and moved his hands to his hips, and smirked scandalously towards the raging frosty eyed teen.

"Why does everything have to be so cool with you? Can't a bro just come by to check on his brother?"

"One, don't you mean 'cold', and two, who the fuck is your brother here?"

"Come now, we've all been through enough to considering _all_ of each other family by now, haven't we? Besides, you think your petty Human threats actually mean a thing to "us" once we're out of the first stage? I bet the only reason he is still here is because he had a warrant to be kept and not frightened, am I right? The leftover riches of his Human life beyond his Transition?"

Otogi's playful smirk fell and his brow creased in confusion as Seto actually laughed, before sitting back down with a huff and a careful glance at his broken cup.

"Believe it or not, it seems some of your kind can actually be civil and well, tolerable, plus the thing had no such luxury when it came. It hasn't caused me any trouble and did nothing to warrant my rage however, unlike you."

Otogi's eyebrows shot up into his hair line as he gave a doubtful, but astonished look at the white haired creature, who hadn't turned it's attention away from either of them throughout the whole exchange, immeasurable amusement flitting through narrow-slit red orbs that reminded him of a sort of Demon cat.

The most the attention roused out of the thing was a simple head tilted, white casting a thin veil over it's already pale physique, and while it's expression didn't change, it's ruby irises held the most amusement and glimmering curiosity they've seen in awhile.

Otogi had to blink several times, before he decided on a coarse of action and walked up to the ever curious creature, with the air of a man on a mission.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I <span>own<span> nothing, any and all rights go to their **_right_**ful **_own_**ers.**_

**... So... How was it? xD I honestly don't know where this story is going, but this seems to have at least **some** potential to keep me writing for now.  
><strong>

**Originally I was just gonna end it at Seto going back to work and ignoring 'the thing,' but then I thought what the hell? And added that extra bit just for the heck of it!**

**And speaking of "it," anyone wanna take a guess at who the white haired _Demon_ is?**

**Review at your own risk- I mean choice!  
><strong>


End file.
